User talk:Atvelonis
Help Well, more help is always welcome, even if it could've been done earlier. Anyway, there's a lot of fuss over blank pages. Too many ruby templates are being used on card pages and that messes up the entire infobox. I'd prefer a more permanent solution than hiding the code. ☺ Energy X ☻ 17:32, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :I think the problem has been around for a month or so. I don't know why it happened, though. ::Also, could you fix the last reference in this page? The code makes all ordinary chapters listed, instead of just the special chapter. ☺ Energy X ☻ 18:36, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Well that was some way to fix that. Just a reminder that there are also different SP chapters around, just that we didn't have such trouble before because the biographies of other characters have not been updated yet. These are Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round SP1, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter SP1, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride SP1 and 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank SP1, TRANSCEND GAME (part 1) and 2. ☺ Energy X ☻ 22:49, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :I see. Not certain why the admins did that when they made the template, though, since the special chapters were made long time ago. ::As for the bot, yeah, I suppose it could lift off this guy's work, since he is mostly correcting the links. ☺ Energy X ☻ 19:46, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Just a heads up that placing the SP chapter as the 46th one caused it to be placed as the most recent chapter on the home page. To fix that, maybe it can be converted to chapter #0? ☺ Energy X ☻ 10:19, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :Eh, it's better not to have links that lead to redirects. The guy that adds new entries into that forum corrects these redirects, too. ☺ Energy X ☻ 22:10, May 22, 2019 (UTC) User Right Request I was once a Content Moderator, but retired due to personal reason IRL. Now I wish to have the right and tools again. Request posted here. 0123456789 The 11:42, May 21, 2019 (UTC) RE: CardTable2 + Skill Cards SALUTATIONS, ATVELONIS!! I have zilcho knowledge on Ruby text stuff but I attempted your suggestion and put the commenting within the "ja_lore" field but upon previewing this, the same result of the aforeseen invisible information occurred. Is there more to do than just sandwiching HTML comments within the Ruby in the "ja_lore" field (e.g. commenting out the "ja_name" field too, which I first did by itself and then did that along with commenting out the "ja_lore" but again to no avail!)? :C I furthermore am glad that a wiki moderator got in touch with me because speaking of card tables, the new Skill Cards are not accounted for and I was completely clueless on whom to ask about this; they're not supposed to be colored yellow (their card table headers) and the Types have errors--each character does not exist as a Typing value and the "Skill" empty link incorrectly states "Skill Monster" when it should link to the "Skill Card" page. Is there a way that common users like myself can edit this template or can only admins/moderators do this? Thanks. --May FORZA be with you, your loved ones and friends!! (talk :Yep, I've determined the "jp_sets" component was in fact, the big blocker; commenting that section out did it. As for the color header scheme for Skill Cards, I despise name-dropping Yugipedia (where ye 'olden guys/gals decided to "move" off to last year, taking a motley crew of this Wikia's talent in the process) but for the sake of this issue, it seems here they went for a baby/navy bluish and black color gradient. That being said, I feel for you about the uber-Byzantine code; the ones that would of had it done by now were most likely the said talent cornucopia that left us--now they've been slaying on 'Pedia in many more ways than just card templates and I chose to remain here because even though I knew this Wikia since 2008 and have been an editor before, I've burned bridges in my past "user life" with the former incumbents due to some rocky bumps I had in my life years ago and I have no interest sticking my head into their new "humble abode", which still to this day among other things, sometimes goes down and shows errors on some of their pages. I've been here first, this was one of the first YGO sites I've visited on a decent basis and most importantly, FANDOM users can edit other Wikias within it so I always look forward to making this better, not a new coop! >8) :But enough textual venting--if I were to conceive a color scheme for Skill Cards, I would not have come up with this because unlike the orange/green gradient that are used for Pendulum Monsters, such as the one used for this Pendulum card, which is consistent with what actual Pendulum Monster card borders resemble, there's alternating blacks and blues (and way more bluish hues for that matter) throughout that make up Skill Card backgrounds. Contrarily with this said, one solid blue won't roll either as there are not only as I said many shades of blue but we also have three blue templates for other uses, Ritual Monsters, the original print of "Obelisk the Tormentor (original)" and Link Monsters; the latter of which has a hexagonal design within the template that almost perfectly matches up with their background. So uh, yeah--the verdict on this may be out of my hands but these are my two cents on "how it is" with this and what to do, which if it were up to me, I'd probably load a Skill Card image into Photoshop and use the dropper to extract bluish hue hex values (and maybe black as a slight touch) and build their gradient template from there? What do you think about doing something like this or is there a better idea?--May FORZA be with you, your loved ones and friends!! (talk • ) 13:39, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :: Wow, I appreciate that you believe my dedication to this here inaugural YGO Wiki Haus is a big deal! :)) This has been one of my favorite things to do as a YGO fan; I can't see myself not doing something like this even after the old guard kicked me out. I was even told to "find a new hobby." The fact that I was made fun up in my youth for liking YGO simply made the one who said this to me (UltimateKuriboh) just another skeptical critic and it made me even more of a YGO guy. I'm sincerely blessed at this second chance (even if many on 'Pedia would say I don't deserve this) and I have almost completely changed my MO here--as in, I've done my best to listen better from other users, I've done editing tasks I've never done in my former username and I've uploaded unique media I haven't thought about before (such as this and these. But most importantly of all, I have and will never take this second chance for granted--It's a pleasure being here and I always look forward to where I can make YGO Wikia (or even other FANDOMs I fancy) better! 8D :: Thanks also for the Discord invite. Not that familiar with it but from what I've read, it's basically a geeky chatroom? Makes sense, as Wikia messages are really SMS texts, whereas a chat forum can be in real time; I'll think about this. And oh uh, DUH--of course CardTable Templates utilize CSS but I was saying about eyedropping colors in PS and then extracting all applicable hex color values for the code rather than say, "guessing" hue shades for the Skill Cards. That way we're using the actual colors from the card color(s). :: Lastly, if I could make a request, if there isn't one on here doing this atm, this Wikia needs a bot user that (in my case,) can attend to card set names (e.g. XYZ-EN###) and passcodes. I've recently made these the bulk of my edits and while I don't see doing this as a nuisance, I'm clearly going much slower than when newer cards come out as well as the abundance of international sets. It would take a whole lotta hand labor doing this where my contribs are better made for more major/"brainstormed" Wikia adds. Is there anyone here that's willing to spawn and program a bot account to put the individually unlinked card set numbers/passcode redirects in check? Thanks!--May FORZA be with you, your loved ones and friends!! (talk • ) 15:42, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the "overview" on Discord. As I said before, I'll give joining it some thought. ::: Do you mean to ask where this said info is within actual Wikia code that the bot can parse accordingly? To my chagrin, I don't believe it works that way--card name sets and passcodes are (at least from my eyes) simple redirect link pages that just contain the link name of the card in question. To use "Gouki Twistcobra" as an example here, a card set name redirect is structured as #REDIRECT Gouki Twistcobra with the card's name as the only variable within [[]]; these are created into empty links that look like the aforementioned style of XYZ-LA###. Almost input identically, passcode redirects are structured as #REDIRECT Gouki Twistcobra with the same kind of variable; these are created into empty passcode links. I thought I may have seen other bots do this kinda thing but of course, being unfamiliar with bot accounts myself, whether can do something like this or not seems like a quandary. I hope they can do this kind of replete busy work in one method or another.--May FORZA be with you, your loved ones and friends!! (talk • ) 14:27, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :::: Wow, I didn't mean for you to explain your side of this dilemma like that and I apologize if this wasn't necessary--I swore I noticed a bot contribute to at LEAST set name prefixes a couple of weeks ago. I just conducted a second search and thankfully, voila--I FOUND IT! So after speedreading a couple thousand of its contribs, it appears that this bot can in fact do card set prefixes. Which is awesome--passcodes are easier to do by hand because only one redirect link is needed for each card's individual passcode whereas for card set prefixes, each card needs to be done repeatedly for every of its releases and every language of its said releases/reprints simultaneously! It's crystal clear what is the busy work here! >:S Unfortunately, while this bot says it uses the AutoWikiBrowser like yours does, if these bots need to be hand-coded to do these things, it's corresponding admin is one of the many that jumped ship to 'Pedia and I doubt that he'll give us (let alone me) the time of day. I don't want you to take up the manual labor of these ever-multiplying card set prefixes--now that I've confirmed that wiki bots can pull this off, it just needs to be figured out how they can. :::: Speaking of these ever-increasing set prefixes for individual cards, I made finding out when the "redink redirect invasion" began. Having known of the 'Pedia fork back in mid/late 2017 (as a then regular visitor of this site,) I simply pulled up the 2017 timeline and combed through some links until I could find the latest card set that year where the redlinks were beginning to appear. It would be freaky to stress myself out over determining specifically beginning with which set the oldens stopped doing this but I seems the disregard began after the TCG release of Circuit Break; they blued every language for that set minus the Portuguese release. So I guess it's every card product after October 2017 that has un-redirected set prefixes for individual card (even though I of course, managed to fill a few of them since then, albeit barely and it's hectic to do them by hand! --May FORZA be with you, your loved ones and friends!! (talk • ) 23:18, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Oh yeah--and I bit my lip on this until your said determination but yes, other than individual card pages themselves, each respective prefix for set cards are within set card lists/galleries; the former of course have their own pages in addition to being externally shown on card set pages. Yet as the elephant in the room, set card lists would be probably easier to parse than galleries. In theory, I suppose passcodes could be appended to these card lists but maybe inevitable redundancy with reprints (unlike set prefixes) may pose errors and not every card has one. Speaking of card lists, as an aside, I noticed that 'Pedia is adding what I like to call "newness release statuses" to set card lists; in layman's terms, this simply identifies whether a card in that set is its first release ever (marked as "New") or a repeated release (marked as "Reprint".) Maybe we could add something like that to set card lists, although this could also get tedious knowing that we would have to extensively scrutinize every card, every of its international releases and avoid sets that are all reprints or all new. ::::: If you can get your bot to do this, it would be less manual labor--if Beca's bot could do it, so can yours. Thanks man for stepping up, take it easy and have a good weekend. :))--May FORZA be with you, your loved ones and friends!! (talk • ) 17:45, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Template Here's a problem: manga pages like Linkuriboh (OCG Structures) display DEF for Link Monsters as ???, which they never have that. Moreover, there is no Link Rating number (the number of link arrows; in this case, 1 - bottom). Finally, the link to Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures chapter does not work (well, the page does not exist, but it will be created). ☺ Energy X ☻ 20:45, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :Link Monsters never have any DEF, that parameter is redundant (and misleading, actually). :As for Link Rating, it is as you say, it should be calculated and displayed automatically, depending on link arrows. ☺ Energy X ☻ 15:17, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::One more thing: I created the first chapter page, but the link does not work on any page. In fact, regardless if the page is there or not, the link should be there (even if it is displayed as broken, red). ☺ Energy X ☻ 18:10, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :::I mean this. The number should point to the chapter article, regardless if it exists or not. The current formatting - |appears_in_ocgs = 001 - does not actually create a link to the first OCG Structures chapter. ☺ Energy X ☻ 21:19, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Overload Any idea how to fix template overloads? ☺ Energy X ☻ 18:16, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Ruby vs Ruby2 Hi i am sometimes fixing CardTable jap lore with using to reduce the amount of includes with when i noticed the following difference: * * [Summon| ]] i think the second one looks like the more preferred? Does the Ruby2 needs more html parameters like for lang=ja or something? Also I'm trying to restore the base and kana parts from older wiki versions, is there a page where i can get the correct lore? the Card Database yugiohdb doesn't seems to have the kana above? --hanmac (talk • ) 10:14, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :the issue isn't the amount of data but the amount of template includes. has the benefit that it's only one template call, and the lua code inside does only one string replace using regular expression. That's why using one Ruby2 instead of multiple Ruby calls makes the page work again. I updated the Ruby2 Module to add html class and lang parameter to make it better to the style. (There was something reacting to rubytext) :One Big thing of the cardTable is the set information. If there was a Template or Module to handle the info like on the Set Card Lists that would be better. --hanmac (talk • ) 19:05, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Bot work I was wondering, I made a new template that could simplify the code on the card pages. The changes themselves look major, and have to impact many pages, so can the bot do the work? ☺ Energy X ☻ 18:24, February 1, 2020 (UTC) :OK. However, I should make some more changes before the update goes live. ☺ Energy X ☻ 17:57, February 2, 2020 (UTC)